


珍谦/打工猫咪

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 朴珍荣的心情明显很好，不如他往常总是皱着眉头，变成猫咪也是一副生人勿进的高冷模样，但是金有谦已经没有精力去想了，哥哥修长的手指仿佛已经探清了路，在自己身体里畅通地来回抽送，敏感的内里仿佛能感触到哥哥修剪整齐的指甲一次又一次划过能让他颤抖的一点，不轻不重，却又次次在他心里激起涟漪。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	珍谦/打工猫咪

金有谦带了一身猫毛回来，是他自己的。  
沾着橘色猫毛的黑色外套被随手晾在沙发上，朴珍荣大大打了个喷嚏合上书，给金有谦投去一个怨念的眼神。  
“毛在外边就要抖干净啊有谦。”  
习惯了被碎碎念的人只是叉开两腿陷入沙发，松了松领带有气无力道：“今天打工很累的啊哥...”  
语罢闭上了眼休息着，突然感觉脑袋被人大手揉了揉，熟悉的触感提醒着他：  
“谦啊，耳朵冒出来了...发情期？”  
年长一点的猫咪笑弯了眼，甚至藏不住的小褶子都堆在眼角，金有谦却感觉有一丝窘迫，本来就白的脸上透出羞涩的绯色，身子一倒稳稳躺在了朴珍荣大腿上方的抱枕上，猫耳下的软发被朴珍荣用指尖轻绕着，一向温厚的男中音安抚着他。  
“没事，年轻的猫咪都有过，哥会帮谦米的。”

宽松的丝质衬衣被解开了三颗扣子，白皙胸口大敞，朴珍荣细密的吮吻让被亲过的皮肤都泛起一层粉红，金有谦太高了，只能屈起双腿斜斜躺在沙发上被朴珍荣压着，只是这样膝盖刚好顶在了朴珍荣下腹，陌生的触感传来，金有谦睁大眼睛疑惑地抓住了朴珍荣的手。  
“怎么...啊，谦米还是第一次以人类的身体做这些事吧，会很舒服的哦。”  
然后哥哥的吻就轻轻柔柔地落下来，饱满的唇瓣触感极好，年轻的猫咪伸出舌头好奇地品尝粉嫩唇珠，随后就被那人含住带进了口中吮吸着，舌尖有技巧地挑弄着金有谦的，两副躯体越贴越紧密。金有谦被朴珍荣托住了后脑，他的唇舌开始霸道地侵占自己的口腔，节制的鼻息在两人之间缠绕,年轻的猫咪只觉得自己的脑袋也晕乎乎，与之相应，身体也渐渐失去力气。  
朴珍荣在金有谦快要喘不上气的时候放开了他，上翘的嘴角被他的津液弄得亮晶晶的，朴珍荣的手指一下一下捏着他的猫耳，低声发出猫咪觉得满意的闷哼，粉色的舌尖顺着肌肉纹理停在了金有谦的胸口。  
“珍荣哥！痒…”  
少年白皙细腻的皮肤被人或吻或舔疼爱着，舔湿了胸口就撩拨起早已充血挺立的茱萸，朴珍荣从容地来回照顾着两颗，含在嘴里吮吸发出令人羞涩的水声，金有谦脸颊发烫，心跳快得仿佛朴珍荣都能轻易听到，下身的变化也无法忽视，他被他的哥哥撩硬了。  
显然年长的猫咪也发现了，拉下身下人害羞遮在脸颊的手，牵着一起覆上了两腿间鼓起的一团，金有谦眼角红红地看着朴珍荣，虽然不知道要做什么但耳朵根后面的毛已经敏感地竖了起来。  
“有谦用人类的身体自慰过吗？”  
自慰，显然是个陌生的词汇，猫咪的直觉告诉金有谦这个不会有什么好的意思，他除了去猫咖打工很少变成人形，也不知道这个哥是怎么知道这些人类知识的……当然他也不敢问就是。  
诚实地摇了摇头，朴珍荣解开了自己的裤子，拉下内裤属于男性的阴茎就跳了出来，金有谦视线直直盯着那物，不自觉感到了口干舌燥。  
坏心的年长猫咪还是带着笑意，单手拢住那根自下而上，秀气的指节圈住从底端囊袋推到昂扬的头部，来回几个套弄原本就尺寸可观的东西又粗大几分。  
拉链被拉开，金有谦捂着脸也能清晰感觉到哥哥的手挑起内裤，将勃发的那根拢在手心，自己的手很快也被带着一起握住，灼烧手心的热和硬愣是把纯洁的小猫羞得胸口发粉，无法抵抗的欲望却又怂恿着小巧的手上下套弄起来。  
“谦啊…做得很好~”  
哥哥带着笑意的夸奖适时地响起，金有谦摸到自慰的门道，也搞清楚了抚慰身上哪里会感到舒服，咬着下唇红了眼角，手上套弄的速度也快了起来，掌心被马眼渗出的清液打湿，龟头红红的即将射出什么，却又差临门一脚。  
当然是不好意思去向哥哥求救，睁开眼茫然看着朴珍荣的金有谦不知道自己布满欲望的双眼有多诱人，总之他在一阵难耐的扭动后，顶端被哥哥性感的双唇含住了，舌尖比手掌更柔软灵活，来回舔弄着马眼爽得金有谦嗯啊几声，抓紧了哥哥的肩膀抖着腰被送上了高潮。  
“呜...哥哥...”两腿一撒羞出眼泪的小孩睁开眼看着身上的男人，本想起身撒个娇，却被眼前的画面震得说不出话。朴珍荣直起背将口中的浓稠精液吐在手心，另只手抚上了尾巴根下面的后庭。  
一根手指就就着滑腻液体在从未开发过的紧致甬道里抽送，金有谦不受自己控制地用身后夹着入侵的指节，感到羞耻本来就红透的脸快要烫到冒烟。  
“哥哥...那是...脏呀...唔！”  
持续深入的指尖无情地探索着小猫稚嫩青涩的身体，那主人也一副不好商量的严肃表情，只有在按到让金有谦拔高呻吟的某一处时上扬的嘴角才出卖了他的心情。  
“用手指很快就找到了呢..我们谦的位置很浅呢，好色啊～”  
果然还是那个坏心眼的朴珍荣，金有谦捂着嘴愤愤地想，虽然他对哥哥找的，某个东西的位置完全不能理解，但是光听他最后尾音上扬的调笑就知道了，这哥就是在故意拿他寻开心呢！  
“哥不是说要帮我吗...！”  
自己都没注意到尾巴尖竖起了细小的毛，却又在朴珍荣轻拍着臀的瞬间柔软了起来，连带着最后一点脾气都没有，只瘫在沙发上任由哥哥玩弄着还发出轻飘飘的喵呜声应和。  
“谦米很舒服吧～”  
朴珍荣的心情明显很好，不如他往常总是皱着眉头，变成猫咪也是一副生人勿进的高冷模样，但是金有谦已经没有精力去想了，哥哥修长的手指仿佛已经探清了路，在自己身体里畅通地来回抽送，敏感的内里仿佛能感触到哥哥修剪整齐的指甲一次又一次划过能让他颤抖的一点，不轻不重，却又次次在他心里激起涟漪。  
方才射精过的性器又在小腹间挺立坚硬起来，与之相对的是被哥哥灵活手指插到酥软的后穴，原本干涩紧致的甬道在哥哥的开发下变得湿润而柔软，每次抽送都能带出细小的粘腻水声。朴珍荣重重地吐出一口气，卡在穴间的手指也向外撤着却不再深入，突然失去了可以夹紧的东西反而不适，金有谦睁开舒服到闭上的眼睛，放平的浅色猫耳也配合地抖动，粉嫩穴口收缩着祈求更多侵入。  
“想要什么，谦不说出来哥不知道呢^”朴珍荣从沙发上起来，抱着乎乎的猫咪男孩翻成真正的猫咪姿势，边游刃有余地撩拨着人猫耳，边解开年幼的猫咪男孩翻了个身，手掌在臀尖尾根轻松拍动，身下的人就乖乖下塌着腰高高翘起臀部追逐着带来舒畅感的手，完美的猫咪姿势。  
金有谦都快舒服地舔手臂上不存在的毛了，再次戛然而止的安抚让他不满地回头，只见朴珍荣舔湿了自己的手指在那根昂扬的硬物上抹了几下，手法和方才的不尽相同。  
“珍荣哥…为什么不继续了…”金有谦歪着脑袋不解地开口，尾巴讨好地缠上哥哥的手腕，“让有谦米舒服嘛…”  
反手顺着那柔软的尾巴向上直爱抚到尾巴与腰窝相连的地方，一番揉捏引得金有谦喵呜喵呜发出不耐的猫叫声朴珍荣才扶着肉茎底部将龟头对准了人收缩的小洞。  
“谦米会喜欢的...”  
发情期的猫咪身子柔软又不乏力度，朴珍荣进入时被扩张时不曾有的力量紧紧包裹着，内里软肉形成层层肉障妨碍着异物的入侵。金有谦也不好受，与方才大小相去甚远的硬挺像一把利刃破开他的身体，内里酸胀得让他有一瞬间无法呼吸，尾巴抗拒地在人小腹间拍动着，奶音都带上了沙哑：  
“痛...珍荣哥...”  
然后哥哥的吻就轻轻落在了人后颈，肩膀，温厚的手掌用着最舒服的力道揉捏着敏感的尾巴根，金有谦哼哼唧唧吐着舌头看着朴珍荣，眼角的泪痣都带着清纯的魅。  
“谦米...好漂亮...”  
朴珍荣抚着人侧脸，将唇瓣封上人渴求着的唇舌交缠，硬热在瞬间全数嵌进人紧致甬道，不消片刻便压着人腰冲撞起来。  
“嗯...哥...好奇怪...胀...唔～”  
被莫名的快感包围着的小猫不得不暂且脱离出哥哥温柔霸道的湿吻，红着脸向哥哥诚实报告着每一次抽送的感觉，渴望从人那里获得一丝安慰。朴珍荣只是一如既往噙着笑，眼里满是温柔和宠溺，调整着姿势向方才的敏感凸起处碾压过去，又放轻力道和金有谦一本正经地说荤话。  
“谦啊...喜欢哥顶那里吗，嗯？”  
被唤着名字的人眯着眼话都说不成句，趴着的姿势让他甚至舒服到无力扭过身子像平时一样去抽他哥哥一巴掌，反而在人一次又一次的顶撞下勾起了两只纤细的小腿，脚跟随着朴珍荣的抽送一下一下磨蹭着人后腰，像极了被伺候得餍足的满足，又像欲求不满的撒娇。  
朴珍荣见人这样子喜欢的不行，恶趣味的本性也跟着暴露，打起人垂在一旁的尾巴的心思，气定神闲继续着让人脸红心跳的对话：“不说话就是喜欢了？谦米的尾巴好像也是这么想的呢~”  
尾巴？金有谦意识飘忽，并没有意识到人突然提起尾巴的目的，反应过来时已经被捉着尾巴贴在被冷落的阴茎上套弄起来。毛茸茸的尾巴扫着敏感的马眼，痒痒得让金有谦直弯着身子躲开，却又在下一秒被身上的人撞到沙发里软成一滩水。  
太舒服了...哥哥...  
出口却是溢着奶味的喵呜喵呜，脸上一红，很快连这点小动作都被那哥抓住。朴珍荣整个压在了金有谦身上，犬齿叼着人舒展成飞机耳的猫耳尖磨蹭，下身在被驯服得乖巧惹人的媚肉中顶弄得顺畅无阻，坚硬龟头碾按过敏感点带来腰间的颤栗，身前挺立又被卡着抽送的间隔套弄着，被伺候得舒服的猫咪空出一只手去抓哥哥的肩膀，很快被体贴的人蹭了蹭纤细手臂。  
“想转过来吗谦米？”  
蹭着哥哥的颈窝点点头，很快获得了一个黏糊糊的吻，身子被重新翻到了和身上人面对面，金有谦乖乖将腿盘上哥哥结实的腰背，翘起的臀方便重新接纳哥哥的进入。被亲着眼睛夸奖着的小猫再次吃下了哥哥的粗热，餍足的小穴已然知晓如何夹紧又吞吐给予两人共同的快感，朴珍荣一遍一遍亲着人的五官，硬挺大开大合将人重新顶上顶峰，身下粘腻水声混杂着接吻时暧昧的声音，金有谦把身上的人环得紧，从来没有哪一刻比现在更需要这个低头不见抬头见的哥哥，从来没有哪一刻比现在更想得到哥哥同样的回应。  
被撞得哼哼唧唧的小猫从哥哥的吻中脱离出来，带着泪光的眼直直望向他：  
“珍荣哥...不要离开谦米...”  
随机被人掐着腰几个深顶送上了高潮，应该是叫这个名字，金有谦缓缓睁开眼，看着射了哥哥满腹的浊液舔了舔嘴唇，那唇很快又被不厌其烦地含住吮吸吞吐，还未过不应期的穴道重新引来打桩般的抽插，哥哥满是情欲的沙哑声音萦绕耳边：  
“努力把夹哥哥射出来就答应谦米。”

END.


End file.
